Valentín
by La-caja de Estrella-Nocturna
Summary: 14 de febrero, mi ángel y yo, ella duerme... yo solo le canto.


_Los personajes de este ONE-SHOT no son mios, son propiedad de las CLAMP._

_

* * *

_

**Valentín**

...

**MUS..ica**

**[Syaoran.] **

Podía mirar ese ángel tan cerca como la luz me lo permitiera, y ahora envidiaba al maldito vampiro de los libros de moda...y lo único que le envidiaba al desgraciado ese, -porque sinceramente el libro me parecía una mierda- era la capacidad de poder detallar todo un paso más adelante de los demás; pero en su lugar posiblemente me la hubiese comido desde hace horas, solo la observaba dormir, despúes de todo yo era un insignificante humano, ¡ja! eso digo.

Su espalda hacia ligeros movimientos, lentos y cuidadosos dandome signo de su respiración acompasada con la mía. _mía._

Sus cabellos castaños estaban esparcidos en su cabeza y los mas largos sobre su espalda hasta la mitad, algunos hilares de cabello estaban esparcidos sobre su mejilla enrojecida y me pareció un abuso retirarlos con mi mano,..._ insignificante mano humana._

Era la cosa más linda que había observado desde que había visto a... desde que... bien, acabo de descubrir que era lo más bello que había visto en mi vida. Nada se le comparaba a esa tez blanca pura, esas manos con dedos largos de pianista, esas pestañas claras, además de la sutileza con la que respiraba... porque hasta eso era hermoso en ella, y esos cabellos de ángel -mucho más perfectos que la pasta para hacer sopas.- castaños, dorados, rojizos y con las puntas negras, delatando un tinte sin amoniaco que ella había comprado hace dos semanas luego de clases. Su mano se movió sobre mi pecho un poquito -¿desde cuando utilizaba palabras con "ito"?- y mi corazón comenzó a galopar. Mierda, Sakura me tenia mal.

Con dolor le quité la mirada de encima, luego de la sensación de que los ojos me sangraban la miré de reojo para vislumbrar que ella continuaba durmiendo ahora con una sonrisa _poco perceptible_en los labios -¡Toma eso Edward Cullen!-

Tan perfecta en sus gestos que podía verle un Halo en su coronilla, y estaba casi seguro que luego de muertos ella iba a juzgarme al lado de Cristo en el juicio final.

Joder... ahora creía en Dios, eso si era novedad.

La tenia perfecta acurrucada a mi lado, desvestida, a excepción de la sabana que _me la _protegía del maldito frío -si, con el tono de propietario- Y tampoco es que yo estuviese poco cubierto, porque estaba en las mismas condiciones de congelación que_ mi _novia. Sin embargo no me atrevía a verla en otro momento que no fuese el de intimidad entre ambos...

primero: por dignidad, y segundo: por miedo a un aventón del libro de ciencias jurídicas en la cabeza.

...Tan timida, pero tan ¡Tán linda la condenada!

A todos nos gustará mirar de _otros modos_, pero sin embargo me gustaba verla en ropa, esas faldas ó esos jeans negros casi todos iguales, de no ser porque las costuras variaban de color. Si, yo me fijo en la ropa que carga todos los santos días de nuestras vidas. ¿Quién no iba a mirar a Sakura? si hasta los de medicina le tenían el ojo encima, hijos de sus agraciadas madres... cuantas ganas reprimidas tenia de decirles que yo iba a ser el único que iba a hacer clase de anatomía con ella, recalcando que: yo estudiaba administración en aduana nada más.

Y nuestra primera clase de anatomía había sido bastante entretenida, sin embargo no estaba pendiente de estudiarla, sino de llenarla de cuantos besos me diera la relegada gana. Y joder que la quería mía nada más, y ya había pasado la peor parte de la película, pues le había quitado -además de la ropa.- toda la virginidad existente en su cuerpo ¡Adiós a la idea de vivir en un convento! porque era mía _antes_ de darle nuestro primer beso como novios, _hoy_ que le había dado mi alma, _y para siempre_, incluso con la retorcida idea de tener hijos para cuidarla no solo como derecho, sino como una obligación; y mierda... que dolor sentir que se me iba a desarmar en los brazos al primer instante, dejé que mordiera el hueco de mi hombro hasta que se le pasara el oleaje, y dolor bien merecido que me tenia por haberla hecho mía antes que alguién más, pero mirándolo por otra parte... preferible _yo_ a un desgraciado de cualquier otra facultad en la universidad.

Ahora me iba a dedicar a consentirla, por el daño que le había hecho. Acariciarle su rostro, su cabello desde la hebra más clara a la más oscura, desde el principio hasta sus puntas negras, que no sabia porque demonios se las había hecho, se había comprado el tinte casi con miedo de que yo le dijera algo.

-Syaoran... ¿te gusta el color negro?- preguntó entonces.  
-Si, me gusta, ¿para qué?  
-Nada... Te quiero Syaoran.

¿Como no quedar tumbado con eso? era peor que una maldita droga barata de esas que te matan a los 15 días, un _mata-ratones_ de esos que te venden en las esquinas. Y aún su linda voz me resonaba en la cabeza, y me gustaba repetir esa parte en mi memoria. _Rewind & Play... Rewind & Play... Rew & Play..._

_"Te quiero Syaoran"_

_Rew & Play..._

Y es que era mejor que escuchar Iron maiden en muchos sentidos, porque esa frase me lograba felicidad desde el fondo de mi desgraciado corazón. aparentemente a ella le gustaba que yo se lo dijera tanto, y es que con 4 años de noviazgo ya era hora de decirle algo más fuerte y yo quería lanzarle el agua fría _con_ o _sin_ sexo, preferiblemente _con_, ya que estaba haciendo de tripas corazón cuando la veía en falda corta o cuando le daba la puta gana de usar camisas con los hombros descubiertos solo conmigo. Entonces la pregunta obvia se la escupí en el momento:

-Joder Sakura, ¿no quieres ir a un acuario para lanzarme a los tiburones?

-¡Syaoran no digas eso!- para el momento me dío un golpecito que me hizo no más que cosquillas en el hombro.- ¿Estás demente?, no me respondas...

Entonces yo le sonreía socarronamente para darle luego un beso en la boca; pero por mucho que deseara revivir el momento ahora, ella estaba durmiendo plácidamente y yo no era capaz de despertarla... así que me acobijé más junto a su débil y perfecto cuerpo, mi ángel entre sueños se ladeo un poco más para poder atarme entre sus frágiles brazos... entonces suspiró. La observé un largo rato mientras acariciaba su espalda con constancia, dibujandole círculos y luego lineas curvas. En un determinado momento sus cejas se tocaron, arrugó el ceño y a pesar de lo linda que era ese gesto me disgustó, así que empecé a susurrarle cosas lindas... cosas que posiblemente le podrían gustar, y bien si no... estaba jodido.

_-Birds flying high  
You know how I feel  
Sun in the sky  
You know how I feel._

Ella me abrazó, y mi ronco susurro pareció ayudarla en su dormir, entonces comencé a repasar esa canción de muse con la que tantas veces me había quedado dormido y tan solo porque no entendía a que carajo se refería Matthew Bellamy en la canción. Pero vaya que ahora lo entendía. Podía entender absolutamente porque rayos yo veía ahora hasta el cielo tan claro y bello -con o sin el calentamiento global.-

_-Fish in the sea  
You know how I feel...  
River running free  
You know how I feel  
Blossom in the tree  
You know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me_

_  
_

Así le canté, hasta que su lindo rostro se relajó nuevamente, además del hecho de que Morfeo vino por mi también. Cabe destacar que yo también estaba agotado por lo de hace unos minutos, necesitaba dormir un poco, me refiero tan solo unos minutos con ella a mi lado, no la iba a dejar irse de ahí; ahora que ambos estábamos tranquilos ninguno se iba a escapar del otro, en especial yo de ella porque vaya que me tenia comiendo de la palma de su mano, pero no importaba.

_-And I'm feeling good..._

* * *

**Nicky Says: **El titulo es atendible... Muse-ica, es que tenia hambre y me comí la "e" adrede. Este One-shot se lo dedico a mi amiga Daniela ya que a ella le gustan los chicos... algo como este. Ella no es que ella ame a Syaoran, ¡pero yo si! ja! Me costo algo este One shot, sobre todo porque lo que llevo de escrito en mi vida casi siempre ha sido desde la perspectiva de una chica. Y para ser sincera soy de música más fresona (ir a mi perfil si quieren saber de verdad que me gusta, no... mejor no vayan.) En fin, Este iba a ser un Fanfic laaaaaargo, pero no sabría decir si es mejor dejar la cosa como está xD. Bueno, ustedes son publico pueden decidir eso.

X's & O's.


End file.
